Ancient Love
by Fronaucity
Summary: Yugi deals with a heavy heart after the Pharaoh leaves him, and he wonders if their is anyway for him to be with the one he loves... Yami/AtemXYugi and hints at JoeyXSeto
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and I'm not entirely sure on it. I thought that I would go ahead and post the first chapter. If it's liked, I'll post the next chapters and continue. If not, then I'll just kill it. And yes, I know, the title sucks…

So basically, this is the story after the final battle and when Yami/Atem goes to the afterlife. We'll get to see how Yugi and a few of the others are doing. Mostly Yugi though.

This little fic contains Yami/AtemXYugi and some JoeyXSeto….

…

The clouds began to part showing a bright moon. A few bright stars peeked out of the overcast. The rain had finally stopped.

Yugi was sitting on his bed looking out the window at the moon, a daily thing for him. There was nothing to really look at, but that never seemed to stop him. The street lights glowed their usual orange. The warm light reflected in the puddles along the side walk.

The moon cast beams of pale lunar light over the game shop that fell on his window, and filled his room with light and shadows alike.

Snapping back into reality, he realized the tingling sensation in his foot. He shifted his weight off it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw some movement. Turning to see a tall figure with spiked hair, he jumped up and began smiling, only then to slide down to the floor, crushed. Fooled by his own shadow. Tears formed in his eyes. He cursed himself for even thinking that 'he' could ever come back.

He looked up to three red glowing numbers. Yugi rubbed the water out of his eyes. "How is it 3:00 already!"

He quickly scrambled off the floor and flopped into bed. As he fell, his foot caught the cord on his alarm clock. The cord pulled out of the wall and the clock fell to the floor, taking everything else on the night stand with it. Yugi pulled his legs in before he lost one to whatever was crashing around in his room. He realized what happened and felt like a complete idiot.

He rolled over to see what happened and saw the soda spill on the floor. He hopped up to turn on the light and looked over to see the mess.

"Crap." then sighed. He left the room and went to the bathroom.

Yugi dug through the hamper and got the towel he used previously that morning on his tri colored hair.

Back in his room with the dampened towel and he picked up the clock and photos out of the puddle, then laid it over the puddle and stepped on it the soak up the diet soda.

Yugi took the soaked items to the bathroom, where they were wiped down with the hand towel and dried with his hairdryer, who he claimed was Tea's.

Some of the photos were in frames and were better protected from the stickiness, but others were sadly ruined.

He took the frame apart to clean it thoroughly. Before cleaning, he took a long look at the photo. It was taken just after he had finished the millennium puzzle. Yugi was barely in the picture, since he was so much shorter than the others. Tristan and Joey were in the back beating on each other, not realizing the photo op. Tea was knelt down by Yugi with her signature smile. Yugi was holding up his puzzle with a proud glow of excitement. He just smiled and rubbed his thumb over the glass. On his other side, there was a small wisp on the photo. His smile dropped into a heavy frown.

"Yugi?" Yugi jumped at the sudden voice and nearly dropped the frame. He turned to see his grandpa standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing up at this time of night?" he asked sleepily.

"Oh, uh, I spilled some soda while going to the bathroom." Yugi didn't want his grandpa to know he hadn't been to sleep yet.

"Is that what that noise was? Do you need any help?"

Yugi just shook his head giving a definite 'no'.

"Can you clean up tomorrow? You've got school in the morning you know."

Yugi agreed then the old man shuffled off to bed. He stopped where he was at and went back to his room.

**Ancient Love ….**

As the bell rang, a frantic Yugi ran through the main gate. _Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap! Can't believe I over slept! Stupid diet soda! Stupid broken alarm clock! _His hair was messy and un-brushed. His book bag was hanging open and he was carrying his coat instead of wearing it. _Thank God it's Friday!_

He made it into school without anyone seeing him and was making his way through the halls, he didn't bother going to his locker; he was late enough as it was.

He got into class just as they started that days lesson. Joey saw Yugi crouched down trying to sneak in. The teacher stopped and without looking up spoke. "Just because you're the world's greatest duelist doesn't mean that you can't be tardy. Hurry up and take your seat Mr. Muto."

The class laughed and Yugi's friends glared at every one of them. "Yes sir." Yugi said shooting straight up, shaking.

He went towards his usual seat but tripped on someone's foot and dropped all of his things. Papers went flying out of his book bag in all directions. The class went into an up roar. He quickly gathered everything into his arms. An embarrassingly noticeable blush came across his face.

"That's enough class. Take out your textbook and turn to page 342." The teacher had his back to the class.

Yugi sat down sinking lower and lower, hoping if no one could see him, they would all stop snickering.

As the teacher droned on, Yugi got more and more frustrated with low maturity level in the class. He could feel the pelting of paper, pencils, and easers at the back of his head. He looked from friend to friend. Tea was sitting quietly looking up every once and awhile at the board. Joey was sleeping in a puddle of drool. And Tristan kept pulling out his phone checking for texts from Serenity.

Yugi propped his head on the heel of his hand and let his eyes wander around the room till they stopped on the clouds outside the window. His eyes fell half lidded and then shut. He thought back to when Yami still inhabited the puzzle. He thought of the duels they did together and the obstacles they had overcome. And even the little things, his favorite being the long nights spent talking to one another; talking of their friends, talking of Egypt, talking of Duel Monsters, and talking about each other.

Yugi drifted from memories to daydreaming. The thought of Yami's touch. Whether it be the caressing of his cheek or a tender kiss. Yugi's skin tingled and felt warmth all around him. He imagined being held in Yami's arms. His muscular arms around him, slender fingers brushing up and down his own arm, the warmth of his breath on the back of his neck. A shiver ran up his spine. A small smile formed on his lips.

RING! RING! RING!

He jumped at sudden sound. A few girls around him saw him jump and giggled. Yugi blushed slightly. He looked down and saw the blank test. About that time the teacher took the paper and looked it over.

"I have a perfect grade for this." He walked back to his desk. "Mr. Motu, I'd like to speak to you."

Yugi gathered his things and walked to the front of the room.

"What's the problem?"

"Nothing, sir."

"There's something, you were doing so well. What happened?"

"It's complicated." He began fidgeting and hiding behind his books.

"Well, whatever it is, fix it."

Yugi left the classroom immediately after that. Tea was waiting outside the door, but he paid her no mind. In fact, he didn't notice her at all. She tried following after him but was cut off. He ran straight to the bathroom, pushing through the large groups of people that occupied the hallway. He knocked several people over but didn't take any notice to them either.

The men's room door flew open. He looked under all the stalls to make sure no one was in there. His bag was thrown into a dry spot by the wall and he fell against the wall and sank to the floor. A silent tear ran down his face. _Why am I even here?_

"Eh, Yug, you ok?" Joey poked his head through the door.

Yugi wiped his face with his sleeve and got up off the floor. "I'll be ok."

That short response confused Joey. "Hey Joey, would you mind...?"

"Sure thing pal!" Joey walked in and over to Yugi. He then began to search through his hair picking out various items such as paper, pen caps, erasers, and even spit balls.

"Aw, gross. Who does that?" Joey pulled his hand back. He got a paper towel from the wall to remove the rest of the spit balls.

"Done!"

"Thanks Joey."

"You're welcome, but you may wanna take a shower when ya get home."

Yugi grabbed his bag and the two left to meet up with the rest of the group.

**Ancient Love ….**

Yugi asked if the guys wanted to come over after school.

"I'm free!" Joey exclaimed.

"Sorry Yugi, I've still got to get ready for next week." Tea said. She had to pack; she was going to be moving soon a few towns over.

Tristan had to work after school to keep up with the payments on motorcycle.

So Joey and Yugi said goodbye to everyone and they walked back to the game shop.

It was a quiet walk. Joey tried several times to get a conversation started, but Yugi would soon stop talking. Joey understood that he had a lot on his mind, although he didn't know what, so he just whistled instead. 

They were greeted by Yugi's grandfather. He was preparing dinner when they got there.

The pair went straight up to Yugi's room. They both kicked off their shoes just inside the door. Joey threw his bag into the corner while Yugi hung his on his desk chair. He went over to his bed and sat down and Joey soon followed.

"So, do you know where Kaiba's been?" Yugi asked.

Joey jumped when he heard his voice. "Uh, yeah, he's at home sick. I went to go see him once but the medicine he's on makes him tired. But he refuses to sleep till he's done with some new 'secret' project. So dat makes him super bitchy, more than usual." Joey said with a smirk.

Joey had been real depressed not being able to go see Kaiba, although he would never admit it. He usually sees him every day but when Kaiba was on flu quarantine those first few days, you'd think Joey hadn't seen him in years.

"He's gett'n better though."

"That's great!"

There was a long silence between the two. Yugi was hesitant, "Um, Joey, do you miss Yami?"

Joey, surprised again, widened his eyes. "Wha?"

Yugi turned away blushing, "Just forget I said anything."

"No, I didn't mean it dat way. Ya jus' caught me off guard, dats all. Is dat what's been causin' your day dreamn' spells."

"Well, yes, ever since he left, I can't stop thinking about him. I've been in a fog without him and I've lost all the confidence that I had with him. I even thought I saw him last night."

Yugi suddenly remembered last night and hopped up and went to the bathroom to finish what he had started. Joey followed, confused.

He found Yugi at the sink cleaning the frame from the night before. "What happened here?" he asked.

Yugi blushed again "Um, well, I kinda got my foot caught in the cord to my clock, pulled it out of the wall and then spilled diet soda on everything that fell off my night stand. ... Yeah."

Joey stared at him for a moment. "Snrk, BWA HA HA HA AHA Ha ha aha!" Joey fell to the floor holding his face and abdomen. "Ha Ha ha ha, ow! I think-Ha ha- I broke a rib-ha ha." Yugi just watched Joey. He broke a chuckle, then they were both on the floor laughing. He never realized how funny it really was.

"Are you two alright?" They both stopped laughing and looked up to a concerned old man.

"Yeah, we're fine grandpa." Yugi began picking himself off the floor. His grandfather remained, still staring. "Was there something else you wanted to tell us grandpa?"

"Hm, oh yes, dinner will be ready in a little bit. Will you be joining us Joseph?"

"Sure, if dats ok with you gramps!"

"It's fine. I'll set another place then." Yugi's grandfather just smiled and turned to go back down stairs.

Yugi and Joey joined Mr. Muto in a matter of minutes. Yugi sat down with Joey next to him at the kitchen table.

"Grandpa, where's your plate?"

"I thought I'd eat in the other room and watch the news. They've got a new anchor woman who looks a lot like Tea. Heh-he!" Joey looked at Yugi with crooked eyebrow. Yugi just shrugged. "Yell if you two need anything." He then picked up his plate and drink and left the room.

Yugi stood up and reached across the table to grab a sandwich. With seconds Joey had snatched the plate clean except for one sandwich. Yugi gave a glare. Joey just grinned.

"This is why I'm so short, you and Tristan snag everything before I even get a chance." said Yugi.

"Well, if you'd stop flirtn' with Tea and get your ass to the table, you wouldn't have dat problem." Joey said through a mouth full of sandwich.

"I wasn't flirting with Tea, she was giving one of those friendship speeches like she always does. You'd think she would run out of those by now. And you know I don't think of Tea that way." He plopped the single sandwich on his plate.

Joey, haven eaten two already began to speak, "She's probably coming up with one now as we speak, for the day she leaves, then she'll draw that creepy smiley face on our hands again."

"You're probably right." Yugi took a bite of the sandwich. As he swallowed, his vision blurred. He blinked and reached for his drink. His throat felt so dry. The room began to spin.

"Yug, you alright?" Joey was concerned.

Yugi couldn't tell whether he was up or down, let alone that Joey had even spoken to him. He dropped his glass and began to fall.

"YUGI!" Joey jumped up and caught him before he hit the floor.

"Yugi! What's going on! What do I do!" Joey was in a panic. Yugi could hear someone's voice but couldn't make it out. It began to get fainter and fainter.

"What's happening!" Mr. Muto ran into the room. He saw Yugi on the floor. Joey was supporting Yugi's head with his leg because he didn't know whether he was sick, choking, having an allergic reaction or what.

"Yugi?" Mr. Muto knelt down next to him.

"I don't know, Yugi stopped talkin' and fell out of his seat." Joey sat over Yugi to see if he was still conscious. Gramps pushed Joey out of the way. Whatever was happening to him, he knew he was going to need some air.

Yugi saw two blurred shadows above him. It began to get darker and darker. He could no longer make out the shadows for they blended in with the rest of the darkness. He could hear a voice. It sounded so familiar, but it was from so long ago.

"_It will be alright aibou_."

A deep voice.

"_Close your eyes, it will be alright_."

It got even darker.

"Yami? ... "

….

How'd ya like it? Good enough to continue? If your answer is yes then please leave a review for me. Peace out guys! XP


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, well here's the 2nd chapter for ya. I decided to go ahead and finish. Just a little heads up though, I don't know how many chapters there are going to be so this may be going on for awhile. And I'm currently stuck right now. So don't be surprised if this goes un-updated for awhile some time through the next few chapters. Sorry if that upsets you, but you'll have to blame school.

…..

Yugi opened his eyes. He sat up off the ground and pulled his legs in. He shielded his eyes from an intense light and tried to look around but he could only see a white light in all directions.

"Am I dead?" he said confused.

"_Hmph. No, you're not dead_."

Yugi saw a silhouette somewhat resembling his own.

"_I've brought you here for a very important reason_."

Once again, the deep voice. "Yami, is that you?"

"Yes abiou."

The light dimmed as the figure got closer. His cape followed behind and the gold ascents glistened. Yugi moved his arm, tears streamed down his face. He reached up to him. Yami knelt down to Yugi and embraced one another.

"Is this really happening? Or is this just a dream?" Yugi whispered.

"It's both."

Yami moved away from Yugi's touch. Yugi, confused again, "Don't go! I don't want this to end, even if is just a dream!"

"Yugi, please, try to keep a level head. Don't get too emotional. I brought you here for an important reason, not so we could ..." He stopped and shifted his eyes to the ground, hoping Yugi would understand.

He did and wiped his face of the tears. "So, what's the reason? Why have you brought me here?" His voice was shaky.

The light began to fade away showing the inner sanctums of the millennium puzzle. Yugi picked himself up off the floor.

"There is way ..." Yami began to speak. "There is a way for us to be together."

He walked over to Yugi and cupped his hand to Yugi's cheek and stared into his wide eyes. A small smile formed on his face. "I've missed you so much, and I've been watching all that has been going on. I can't stand how miserable you are. I thought that when I left, you would be better off. I was wrong. But, before I left, I hid something in your room. Something that could bring me back if needed."

Yugi's eyes widened. "What? How?"

His hand dropped back to his side and he turned away. "It's tricky. I know how to bring my soul back but I would need a body to inhabit."

"You can use mine again like we did before." He said willingly.

"It's not that easy. You see, I would inhabit the body and the other's soul would be drawn into the afterlife in my place. I would need an empty vessel."

Yugi's face saddened. "Oh, I see."

Yami took hold of Yugi's hand and began to stroke it with his thumb. "And you said not to get too emotional." Yugi said smiling.

They both sank to the floor. Yami leaned in closer, his lips brushed across Yugi's cheek and stopped next to his ear.

"I wrote a charm on piece of paper and hid it in your room before I left. I can't remember where exactly, but I'm sure you'll find it."

Yugi moved in and wrapped his arms around Yami's torso.

"What's your issue with lost memories." then he laid his head on the other's chest.

Yami could hear, although muffled, crying. He wrapped his arms and legs around Yugi.

"Don't cry abiou."

He began to stroke the back of his neck. Yugi stopped at the touch to his neck and looked up. Yami moved his abiou's blond bangs and wiped the tears away from his cheeks.

Yugi smiled. He was so happy but his happiness quickly faded. He knew that in just a few moments that Yami would be ripped away from him for a second time. He could see it in the other's eyes. He felt a drop on his face and saw Yami was crying too. Neither of them wanted to leave but the universe had other plans.

Yugi leaned his face into Yami's chest and Yami put his head on top of Yugi's. "It's your job to find the paper, find me a body, and execute the charm perfectly. I hate to do this to you, abiou. I will repay you in the future." Yami spoke through his tears. A few of Yami's tears found their way to Yugi's shoulder making him shiver as they soaked through his shirt and rolled down his back.

Yugi pulled in closer to the other's warmth.

"I'll do it."

**Ancient Love ….**

Yugi awoke in a dark room. He sat up; looked around the room and wondered where he was.

He saw some light coming from a door on the far wall and could hear voices. He began to get out of bed but quickly jumped back in shock. He put his foot onto the ground again. Cold tile.

Yugi became very confused but got up and walked over to the door. When he opened it he saw Joey and his Grandpa.

"Tea said she's on her way." said Joey. Then Tristan came walking up.

"Hey, man! Your awake!" Tristan saw Yugi at the door.

"Where am I?"

"What do ya mean 'Where am I?' you're in the hospital!" Joey yelled almost blowing out Tristan's ear drum.

"Not so loud man, we're in a hospital. We're supposed to be quiet, others are sleeping ya know."

"Sorry." Joey said with a smirk.

"You should be in bed." Mr. Moto came closer and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Hm. Why is your shoulder wet?" Yugi looked at his shoulder. There was a wet spot. He pulled on his shirt to get a better look. Then he remembered his dream.

"So that wasn't a dream ..." he said under his breath.

"What?" asked Grandpa.

"Nothing, I'm hungry, can we go home now?" He wanted to get home and find that paper.

"Nope. We've got to wait on the doctor to get back."

Yugi felt a breeze. He looked down. "Where are my pants?" He grabbed the back of his gown to make sure it was closed.

**Ancient Love…**

The doctor said that passing out was caused by stress and gave Yugi a clean bill of health and sent him home. By the time they got back, it had gotten late.

Yugi explained what had happened while he was unconscious, so Joey decided to stay the night to help Yugi search his room. He didn't tell his Grandpa though. He didn't want to worry him.

Gramps had his suspicions, but he figured Yugi was old enough to know what he was doing.

**Ancient Love ….**

"Did you find it yet?" Yugi was digging through his dresser.

"Ow!" Joey came up from under Yugi's bed rubbing the back of his head. "Nope, you?"

"Not yet." Joey sat on the bed and checked to see if he was bleeding. "Did he say anything about 'where' in your room?"

"He just said 'in your room', it's got to be here somewhere." Yugi kept digging, steadily getting more anxious. What if he had accidentally thrown it out without knowing the importance of that one piece of paper? He started to get a massive headache.

"Eh, Yug, did you look in your Duel Monsters deck?"

Yugi's headache quickly lifted at that suggestion. "That's a good idea Joey!" He got his deck out of his desk drawer and laid the cards out onto the floor. He scanned through the cards. Dark Magician, Monster Reborn, Mirror Force, but nothing resembling that paper. Yugi fell back onto the floor. "This is so overwhelming."

Joey just sat there.

"Where haven't we looked yet?" He scratched his head.

"This is thirsty work." Joey got up and left the room.

Yugi just laid there, pondering.

Joey got to the kitchen and swiped a couple sodas, for him and Yugi. He stopped, his mind was racing. He bolted to the stairs. "Yugi!"

Yugi shot up. "What!"

Joey ran through the door, "Yugi! You said da pharaoh would need a body, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What if Kabia made the body, he's good with that robotics stuff!"

Yugi sat there and let it sink in. "I don't know. That's a possibility, if Kabia can really do that; it might be worth a shot."

"Alright!" Joey began jumping around. He tossed Yugi a soda and opened his. A large spray of soda came from his hand and doused him.

Yugi covered his mouth with hand trying to hide his laughter and set his soda away from him on the floor.

"Aw, of all the rotten luck!" He shook the can and poured what little was left into his mouth.

"Can I borrow your shower?"

**Ancient Love …**

Joey walked into the bathroom with his extra clothes. "Joey, where did you get those clothes?"

"I had them with me."

"Do you always have an extra pair of clothes?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

Joey looked down at the tile, almost as if ashamed. "I was going to go to Kaiba's after school." That's all he needed to say for Yugi to understand.

"Oh, um, well here are some towels for when you're finished." Yugi said in an akward tone. Joey nodded.

Yugi went back to his room to think over what all had happened today. He laid down on his bed. He began to get tired and dosed off.

He woke up to a crash. He listened, the sound came from across the hall.

He got up and tip toed to the bathroom thinking there was an intruder in the shop. He found Joey in a towel wrap standing over the picture frame that had been on the counter.

"Sorry 'bout that Yug." Joey said with a shrug.

Yugi had forgotten about Joey staying the night. He rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

Joey grabbed his cell phone out of pants laying on the sink counter. "Um, its about midnight. Why?"

"You've been in the shower for two hours!" Yugi said surprised. "What were you doing in there?"

"I've got to keep up this luscious hairdo." Yugi put his face into the palm of his hand. Joey grabbed his clothes and put them on. Yugi turned away to give his friend some privacy. Once he was finish, he laid the towel over the glass on the floor. Yugi pulled out the frame. It was the one he was cleaning last night and today after school. He pulled out the picture and put the frame in the towel with the glass. A small folded piece of paper came tumbling down from behind the picture.

Joey saw it and picked it up, unfolded it, and looked at it. "Hey, Yug. What's this?"

Yugi turned away from the door. He studied the paper. "It's written in ancient Egyptian. This must be the charm!" He dropped everything. He was so happy, he began to cry again. The biggest tears anyone's ever seen. He tackled Joey to the ground and just hugged him.

"Whoa!" There was a loud thump.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" He hugged Joey harder. Joey just pat Yugi on the back.

"How can I ever repay you?" Yugi got up off of Joey.

"You don't have ta do dat. Really!" He thought to himself that this situation sounds rather familiar. Then picked himself up off the floor. "I'm glad that I could help." Yugi ran back to his room with Joey slowly following behind him.

**Ancient Love ….**

Yugi unfolded the paper and looked over the markings.

"What's it mean?" Joey was hanging over him.

"I'm not sure, I can understand some of it. But the rest doesn't register." Yugi's squinting was hurting his head. He gave the paper to Joey and rubbed his eyes.

Joey skimmed through the symbols. "Uh-oh."

Yugi didn't like hearing that. "What?"

"The last symbol was washed away."

Yugi snatched the paper from Joey, and what he said was true. The soda he had spilled had seeped through the back of the frame and washed it away. His mouth spilled open.

"W-w-w-wh-h-wh…."

Joey sat there staring at Yugi. "Yug, are you ok?" He put his hand on his friend's shoulder. Yugi stood up from his bed letting Joey's hand fall back down.

"Why….." he said under his breath. … "WHY!" His face flew up as if screaming to God himself. He picked up a book on the end table and hurled it across the room. CRASH! Joey jumped and pulled his hands into his chest. He didn't know Yugi was that strong.

"WHY IS IT THAT EVERYTHING THAT I DO, THE UNIVERSE ADDS TEN MORE STEPS!" He walked across the room and punched the wall. He left a gaping hole where his fist once was. "Why does everything have to be so hard." Tears were pouring off his face. His legs buckled and he fell to his knees. His body began to shake and then stopped. Loud sobs came from him and his eyes were tightly shut. A small trickle of blood came from his knuckle. "Why can't I be with the one I love?"

A sudden touch shot Yugi's eyes open. It was Joey, he pulled his friend into his chest. "We'll find a way, Yug. You will be with him again. I swear." Yugi felt Joey's warmth and moved into it. It made him think of Yami. That feeling from before, he turned his face to Joey's chest and kept crying. He couldn't stop, so he didn't. Joey pat and rubbed Yugi's back.

"Shhhhhh…"

….

Did you like this chapter? Poor Yugi, he did so much crying through this one.

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

So, its been awhile. Sorry about the wait guys, life is a cruel and evil misstress who hates me. Hope you all understand. Anyway, I'm starting college in August and that may mean an even bigger delay with the other chapters. That, and I'm still have a huge writers block. Although, some new stories may appear. Although, I don't think they'll be Yugi/Yami. Probably from my various other fandoms. But, I'll try to work on it the best I can. And trust, I've been trying to think where to exactly take this mothafucka. So, enjoy this little chapter! Hopefully, I'll be back soon with the next installment...

...

"Hey, Yugi!" He turned to see Tea running towards him.

"Tea! Oomph!" A large weight hit him in the chest, which was Tea's so called hug. They both hit the ground, Yugi taking the brunt of the force.

"Are you alright? I heard you were put in the hospital! Were you attacked, was there another shadow game, oh I hope they didn't hurt you, whoever they were!" She sitting on top of him making it hard to breathe.

"Tea, I'm fine. Nothing like that happened. I just passed out, that's all." He tired sitting up but was only able to lean on his forearms.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help!" She pulled him into a hug, Yugi's face went straight into her chest. He couldn't breathe and his arms began flailing around. Tea kept talking, unaware of the awkward situation. Yugi finally got free from the silicone o' death.

"Gasp!" He tried to catch his breath. "Tea, even if you were there, I doubt you could have done anything to help." _Most likely you would have made it worse_.

"Why are you out in public, shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm fine, really. I'm running an errand for Gramps. Joey is around here somewhere." Tea and Yugi both stood up and looked around for Joey. They found him at the hot dog cart with an arm full of hot dogs. He turned to see Tea and Yugi running towards him.

"There you are! Oh, hey Tea!" He had a mustache of mustard all the way across his face. Yugi began snickering and pointing. Tea just rolled her eyes.

_I need some girl friends_.

The two of them spent the afternoon with Tea, hoping it would take their mind off the current situation. They went to the card shops, the mall, and stopped by the arcade. Though Yugi felt somewhat guilty, he was here enjoying life with his friends and trying to forget. He had made a promise to the pharaoh and he was finding it hard to keep. How could up hold his side of th-

"Hey Yugi are you ok?" Yugi jumped,

"What?"

"It's your turn to order." He looked up to see an impatient waitress waiting for his order. He sat there for a moment with his mouth gapping open.

"I'll just come back later." The waitress took off to another table.

"What's up with you?" Tea slapped his arm and waited for an explanation.

He wasn't sure what to tell or even if he wanted to tell her. Joey knew what Yugi was thinking and he quickly thought of a distraction. He kicked the table leg and Tea's drink went down the front of shirt and onto her lap.

She jumped up in the usual 'you spilt a drink on me' fashion. "Joey! You idiot!"

She shook her hands and took up a napkin to try and wipe the soda off her 'new' skirt. "Guys, I got to go. Joey, you owe me $85." She grabbed her bag and ran out of the restaurant.

Yugi gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks Joey."

**Ancient Love ….**

The sky had changed from blue to orange and yellow tones. There were a couple of twinkling stars here and there.

Two figures were walking slowly, one with his hands in his pockets and the other with his jacket thrown over his shoulder.

"Are you sure he won't mind?"

"Even if he does, he'll quickly get over it." Joey said with a chuckle. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a plastic card. It was a Kaiba Corp ID card.

Yugi knew he was short, but he felt like an ant standing before the Kaiba Corp building. "Wow!" Yugi had forgotten how tall it really was. He was practically looking straight up. "You should see the inside." Joey said with a smirk as he swiped his ID card.

"I've been in the building before Joey."

"Yeah, but you've only seen a small bit of it."

"It's not that big."

"It's bigger than you think. Kaiba's got a network of labs underground. He told me they go down more than three miles."

"Why? What does he us them for?"

"He does side jobs for bigger robotic companies and some for the military. He sometimes rents them out to other scientists."

"So ….. you're sure Kaiba can help."

"Yeah, and if he can't then one of the scientists that work under him can." Joey reached for the buzzer at the gate. One of the Kaiba Corp Nazis came on the mic. "How may I help you?"

"Yo, it's me. Came to see Kaiba and I brought a friend. Let us in."

"Oh, Mr. Wheeler. Welcome back, I'll open the gate and doors immediately."

A loud buzzing alarm went off and gate squeaked open. Joey slid hands back in his pockets and began walking. Yugi slowly followed behind. He got slower and slower until he stopped in the middle of the drive.

Joey began to hear the lack of footsteps behind him. He turned to see Yugi sitting on the ground. "Yugi?"

"are you sure…" Yugi whispered.

Joey's face softened. He walked over to his friend and kneeled on one knee. Yugi felt the touch on his shoulder and reacted by grabbing and holding Joey's hand. He tried pushing it away but Joey stayed firm.

"Is it even possible to think that he could be brought back. I'm afraid. I'm afraid something will go wrong, I'm afraid it won't work, I'm afraid to be disappointed again." Yugi trailed off mumbling this and that.

Joey lifted Yugi's head with one finger on the bottom of his chin. He peered into Yugi's eyes. They were glazed over and wet. Joey took his other hand wiped Yugi's cheeks. He was protective over Yugi, almost like an older brother.

Yugi looked up "What if-…"

"Shhhhh… It'll be ok." Yugi reached out and grabbed Joey's shirt, burying his face in it. He then wrapped his arms around his friend's torso. Joey tensed up and raised his arms in the air above Yugi.

He wasn't much of a hugger, and having Yugi around his waist unsettled him. He quickly relaxed and wrapped his arms around Yugi to comfort him. Yugi pulled Joey closer and closer. All his bottled emotions let out in another burst of tears. Joey winced at the sudden warmth and moisture he felt through his shirt.

The lights began to flick on from the street to the building. Joey looked up and then looked at the building. He glanced down at Yugi and kinda motioned his head towards the building. Yugi was too distraught to take the hint.

Joey sighed. "Alright then." He took a deep breath and heaved Yugi off the ground, one hand under his legs and the other around his back. Yugi still clenched Joey's shirt.

Joey began making his way to the Kaiba Corp building. He stepped on the rubber floor tile lying in front of the doors making them open. A gust of cool air hit him in the face. Joey went to the front desk wear this young intern was quietly sitting. She looked up and saw Joey with the small 'child' which was Yugi.

She jumped at the sight of Joey and Yugi. "Oh my God, is he alright!"

"He'll be fine." Joey began to lose his grip and he shifted his arms. He was afraid to disturb Yugi and he glanced down. What he saw was a sleeping Yugi in his arms. A small smile appeared at the corner of his lips.

"Is he your brother? How old is he?" Joey looked back up at the intern.

"No, he's my friend and he's almost 18." Joey was waiting for the girl's strange reaction.

"Oh…." He could tell she was confused and wi had a look of disturbing alarm on her face.

"Where's Kaiba?" Joey asked.

"Uh-ummm….. He's i-in a meeting right n-now." She couldn't take her eyes off Yugi. She was in disbelief that he was older than she was and yet so short.

"Well, when he gets out of his meeting, tell'm Joey Wheeler is waiting in his office." He then turned and headed for the elevator.

**Ancient Love…**

Joey was watching the numbers as they rose past 30, 40, 50, till it stopped on floor 61. Kaiba's personal office. Ding! The doors slid open and Joey walked out into the hall. The office door handle jiggled and slowly swung open. Joey walked in and flipped the switch. The lights came on and he found his way to the other door in the room. Inside the second door was a bed and bathroom combo. Kaiba spent so much time at work he usually just stayed at the office.

Joey made his way to the bed and laid Yugi down. "Poor guy, I can't imagine what he's feeling." Joey pulled Yugi's jacket over him as a make shift blanket. Yugi rolled over and mumbled what sounded 'Yami'. Joey opened the closet door and took a shirt. His was soiled by a love sick friend. His jacket was ripped off and thrown onto the bed along with his shirt. He then quietly tiptoed out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him, it slowly swung back open. He slipped the other shirt on while snooping around Kaiba's office.

"Let's see what dirt we can find in here." Joey rubbed his hands together. "Heh heh."

Joey went through the desk drawers. He didn't find anything exciting. _Bills, photos, ooo candy! Mmmmm, strawberry flavored._ Until he stumbled upon some documents that were scattered across Kabia's desk. He quickly skimmed through them. He set the papers down on the desk top and fell back into the chair.

**Ancient Love…**

"Yes. Understood, we expect your shipment to arrive around the twentieth then. Good evening Mr. Kaiba."

The large screen flipped off and the lights came on. The young CEO sitting in the chair before it rose and turned to leave the room. Brief case in hand and flailing white coat tails, he stepped into the elevator. He had large bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess. His eyes bloodshot and his skin pale, he hated being sick. He had far too much to do instead of worrying about being sick.

"Hm." He pulled out his phone. "Yes, what is it? I have things to do you kno- …. What? ….. For how long? ….. Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Seto slammed the phone into the wall and threw it to the floor. _Damn it! That's the third phone this month! _

Kaiba made it to his office floor and kicked the door in. "WHEELER! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"God, calm down. I'm right here." Joey came out from behind the desk. "Keep it down, Yug is still asleep. What are you so mad about anyway?"

Seto walked a little further into the room, he saw Yugi sleeping in 'his' bed. "That's why I'm so angry! You let him, my enemy, into my building, office, and now in my bed!" Seto had dropped his brief case and was pointing into his bedroom at Yugi. He started moving towards the bedroom. Joey jumped in front of him.

"Can't let you do that Kaiba." He reached behind and pulled the door shut. "I need to have a civil conversation with you."

"What makes you think I even want to talk to you."

"Kaiba, come on. It's me. I need you."

Seto sighed. "What do you want?" he said in a very agitated tone of voice.

Joey moved away from the door and walked over to the desk. "What are these?" He lifted the papers and shoved them in Kaiba's face.

...

Bwa! Sleeping Yugi is so cute! Kaiba, shut the hell up! You'll wake up poor Yugi!


End file.
